The present invention relates to a lampshade, and more particularly to an improved lampshade which can be disassembled for easier transportation and storage, and can be readily re-assembled by the user later.
Conventional lampshades for table lamps have fixed shapes, for example, a frustoconical shape. Their frames are integral and not detachable. They have some inherent drawbacks, for example, since the finished conventional lampshades are bulky and unyielding, they occupy large spaces during transportation or storage resulting in expensive transportation or storage fees. Conventional lampshades also have the tendency of being damaged and deformed during transportation. If the lampshade is damaged, the whole table lamp must be thrown away, even though the lamp itself is still intact. Another example would be a user not liking the color or pattern of a lampshade any more after a long period of use. It is impossible to only substitute a new lampshade for the old one without buying a new table lamp.
An assembled lampshade according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to eliminate the above-described problems.